


Blame It On Live Journal (aka Fun With Photoshop)

by Huntress69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew playing with the laptop could lead to this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On Live Journal (aka Fun With Photoshop)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This was my first official fic to LJ and was written specially for that.  
> 2) Inspired when my friend Linda & I were playing with our LJ photos one night.

**Disclaimer: I'm off to do a salt 'n' burn with the Winchesters. take that, disclaimer police!**

**************

Another generic motel room, this one in Nowheresville, Georgia....

"I need the laptop, Sam." Dean reached for it, but Sam slapped his hand.

"You have a bazillion credit cards, Dean. Go buy your own." Sam continued to work.

"That **is** my own." Dean pursed his lips. " **Yours** was trashed in Duluth."

"I'm doing something important, okay?" Sam sighed and shook his head. " **I'm** not surfing porn."

"Not yet," Dean cracked, looking over Sam's shoulder. "C'mon, Sammy, I'm bored. Tell me what you're doing?"

"Missouri has a web page, but she's having a hard time resizing and loading photos, so I'm helping her with Photoshop."

"Can I help?" Dean rested his head on Sam's shoulder. "Please?"

Sam turned around so quick they banged heads. "Dean, isn't there a pool game, or a dart game, or poker or something for you to do?"

"This is a boring kind of town, Sammy. Total bible belt. Bedtime is at eight PM."

"Just watch TV, and let me finish this. I told Missouri I'd be done in the morning."

"TV doesn't work," Dean pouted and lowered his head. "I'm booorrrred."

"Dean, didn't we pass a Taco Bell, oh, about thirty miles back? They're open late, and I know that's your favorite place to harden your arteries and boost that cholesterol level to an oh-so-healthy three hundred or more."

"I don't want tacos." Dean sat down, bouncing on his bed. "I want the laptop. I need to check my email."

"Email?" Sam turned, a smirk on his face. "Who do you know that would email you?"

"I...I have friends." Dean nodded swiftly. "I...know people."

"Yes, Dean." Sam turned back to the laptop and chuckled. "Michael, Asher, Ben, Sairie and Tyler." 

"Well, yeah." Dean opened a bag of popcorn. "And Bobby, Missouri, Harry and Ed and...and Lenore too!"

Sam stopped what he was doing and stared open-mouthed at Dean. "Excuse me? Did you just say Lenore? As in...."

Dean shrugged. "As in Lenore, our friend."

"You correspond with a vampire?" Sam shook his head and went back to his work. 

"We post in each other's Live Journal's."

Sam's head lifted, eyes wide. " **You** have a Live Journal? Since when?"

Dean ate some more popcorn and opened a beer. "Why? Is little Sammy upset 'cause he didn't know? Hmm?"

"I don't need to see what's on your stupid Live Journal." Sam sneered and stuck his tongue out. "I don't use it anyway. And you didn't friend me, so obviously you didn't want me there." 

"Hey, Sammy," Dean threw some popcorn at him, "if you don't use Live Journal, how do ya know about friending?"

Sam pulled the popcorn from his hair. "Stop acting like a child and grow up already."

"I don't wanna grow up, I'm a Toys R Us kid...." Dean began to sing and threw another piece of popcorn.

"Stop singing and lemme alone!" Sam frowned and huffed as he began to pound the keys, then stopped again. "Dean, do you write stuff about me? Is that why you didn't friend me?"

"Yeah, Sam, I have nothing better to do than write about you." Dean was teasing, of course, and since Sam's back was to him, he didn't see the hurt look on Sam's face. "I write about all the dorky stuff you do, give 'em a laugh or four."

"I don't care." Sam set up the scanner. "Now I **really** have to finish this. Missouri wants a couple of pictures of us for her family page. And then you can have your stupid laptop back, and post whatever you want to about me!"

Dean finished his beer and grinned to himself. 'Nothing like getting under Sammy's skin,' he thought. Aloud, "I posted about our adventures with the rabbit's foot."

"Did you write about your lottery tickets and how Bela stole them?"

"Nah, didn't have to." Dean was giggling. " **She** posted it."

"BELA'S ON YOUR FRIEND'S LIST?!"

"Yeah." Dean opened another beer. "I even posted about my deal, and how I got out of it."

"You mean how **I** got you out of it, don't you?" Sam was grinding his teeth. 

"Now, Sammy, don't get your panties in a bunch." Dean grinned again. "It doesn't matter whose idea it was."

"It was my idea," Sam muttered as he smacked a photo onto the scanner. "Did you write about how I lost my shoe?"

"Yep." Dean bit back another laugh. "And how you set yourself on fire, knocked yourself out, got duct-taped by those two loonies and even the time you were groped by Granny Smith." 

Sam didn't lift his eyes from the scanner and when it was done, he lifted the cover, slapped down another photo and slammed it shut.

"Sam, relax, would ya? That damn scanner cost me a hundred bucks!"

" _The scanner cost me a hundred bucks_ ," Sam parroted back, very smarmy. "It didn't cost you a thing, Dean. Jensen Padalecki's Amex got it!" 

Dean's good mood was waning. "Whatever." He took out a deck of cards and laid out a solitaire game. And another. After five games he was bored again. "Sam, can't ya just finish tomorrow?"

"No," came the petulant response.

"Yes."

"I said no."

"I WANT THE LAPTOP, SAM!"

"YOU CAN'T HAVE IT, DEAN!"

Dean stalked over and grabbed one end of the laptop. "GIMME!"

Sam got to his feet and yanked it back. "NO!"

The two men reverted to five years old, each pulling at it.

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

They stumbled to the bed, falling atop it, four hands moving over the keyboard; the laptop fell on the floor. 

"Now see what you did?!" Sam picked it up. "I hope you didn't break it." He opened it, thankful it was still working and his mouth dropped open. "What the....?"

"What is it, Sam?" Dean all but growled. "Is it busted?"

"The...the photos of...me and...you. I had them open in Photoshop, ready to retouch them a bit, and...and...." Sam was tilting his head, looking very confused. "How did that happen?"

"What?" Dean pulled the laptop over, his head whipping back and forth as he stared. "We're...Sam, we're kissing."

"I can see that!"

"Why are we kissing?"

"I...." Sam paused, and viewed the original photos. "Uh, this photo, your head was turned to the left, and mine, I was tilted to the right and...the pictures...merged."

Dean studied the manipulation. "It's wrong, you know." 

"You're telling me." Sam rolled his eyes. "I'll fix it."

"No, that's not what I meant." Dean pointed to the screen. "The kissing, I don't...my eyes are open and I kiss with 'em closed."

"And your point is?" Sam reached for the keyboard, but Dean stopped him. 

"Your eyes are open, Sam. Is that how you do it?" Dean brought his palm to Sam's face. "'Cause if you kiss with them open, you miss out."

Sam swallowed hard, a lump forming in his throat. "M-m-miss out? On...on what?"

"When your eyes are closed," Dean leaned in, "you concentrate on the kiss." His lips were a soft caress upon Sam's. "The taste..." Dean's tongue traced Sam's lips, "...the softness..." a light brush of his tongue in Sam's mouth, "...the sweetness...." Dean's finger's threaded in Sam's hair as his tongue slid inside, entwining with his brother's. He sucked and moaned before he pulled his mouth away. 

Sam's eyes were closed and he was licking his lips. "Again...." Sam leaned forward blindly, tilting his head and met air. "Dean?" 

Dean smiled the smile of the innocent. "Yeah, Sam?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Don't worry, little brother." Dean sat against the headboard, picking up a magazine. "I won't do it again. You, uh, you finish working. I'll leave you alone."

Sam saved the program and closed the laptop. "What if I don't want to be left alone?" He crawled up the bed and knelt between Dean's legs, taking the magazine out of his hands. "And you didn't answer my question."

Dean stared at the wall. "I don't know, Sam. I just...I wanted to is all."

Sam cupped Dean's chin and turned his head so they were facing one another. "How long?"

"How long what?" Dean tried to turn his head away, but Sam wouldn't allow it.

"Do **not** play dumb with me, Dean. I know you too well." Sam held Dean's gaze; he clearly expected an answer.

Dean was unable to move his head, so he lowered his eyes. "A long time."

Sam framed Dean's face in both his palms and leaned closer. "How long is a long time?"

"Too fucking long." Dean moved forward and captured Sam's lips again, pushing him backwards until he was looming over him. "You have been..." Dean grasped hold of Sam's shirt collar and ripped down the middle, "...my fantasy..." he unsnapped Sam's pants, "...since I saw you making love with Jess in your apartment." He shifted back and pulled Sam's pants down and off, then removed his own shirt. 

"You came to Stanford and...watched us?"

Dean pulled Sam's briefs off and brought them to his face, sniffing them. "Pure...so damned intoxicating...like a fucking drug." He inhaled a few more times before he tossed them aside. "That night I came to get you, before I broke in...." Dean hooked his arms under Sam's knees, bringing Sam's legs over his shoulders. "I heard you moaning while you were inside her, watched you when you came." He licked the tip of Sam's dick, smacking his lips together at the taste. "I wanted it to be me." Dean peppered down the length with soft kisses, tongue laving the way up. "I wanted you to make those faces while you were fucking me." His eyes narrowed. "When you kissed Sarah...that kiss should have been mine." He pulled Sam further upwards. "Madison, you were fucking her, she was touching you...." Sam's ass was in his face. "The way your whole body arched in passion, your arms showing all your muscles, the way your eyes rolled back...." Dean's thumbs spread Sam, while his nails dug into the taut flesh. "Mine, Sammy...always mine...." He swiped his tongue along the crack. "Oh yeah, a fucking drug." He licked and kissed the hole, breathing in Sam's very scent. "I need to fuck you, Sam, take you hard, shove inside, mark you as belonging to me...only me." 

Sam was already fargone; his brain had checked out of his body the moment Dean touched him. "I...oh Christ...ahh, Dean...please...whatever you need...want...." 

Dean tightened his tongue, dipping it into the hole, darting back. "Need your white hot spunk for lube."

Sam's fist wrapped around his dick. 

Dean slapped it aside. "No touching."

"Dean, I need to...."

"No, you don't." Dean continued tongue-fucking him, moaning ever-so-softly. "Come for me, Sammy...come all over yourself."

"OH GOD DEAN!" And yeah, Sam's whole body arched and his eyes rolled back and his orgasm erupted, waves of come across his chest, his abdomen, dripping down his dick. He was panting for air, tears forming in his eyes. 

Dean had pulled back at Sam's shriek, a smile on his face, but the smile faded at the tears. "Sammy? I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Please love me." Sam was on the verge of a sob. "I want you to need me, to want me...to...Dean...love me...."

"Don't cry, baby." Dean wiped the tears from Sam's cheeks. He ran a fingertip along Sam's chest, bringing it to his mouth, sucking on it. "I **so** need you." Two fingers. "And I want you." He slipped the fingers inside Sam's tight hole, hearing the gasp. "Too much, Sam?" 

Sam shook his head. "It's just...a new feeling."

"You'll tell me...."

"I will." Sam closed his eyes and beared down, getting used to the sensations. 

Dean suddenly realized he was in a bit of a dilemma. His pants were still on and if he attempted to take them off...he didn't want the moment broken, didn't want Sam to have a spare second to think about this. So he simply undid them with his free hand, getting them down enough to take his hardened cock out. Once that was done, he wiped his hand through the come, slicking himself as best he could. He wiped his hand on the sheet, removed his fingers and murmured, "I'm gonna take you to Heaven." Dean used one hand to hold Sam open, the other gripping his hip. He glanced down as his cock made it's way inside, hearing another gasp. "Pain?"

"Some, but...don't stop...."

"I won't." Dean watched as his cock was swallowed by Sam's hole, hearing Sam's breath hitch again. "Still okay? 'Cause we can stop if...."

"NO!" Sam appeared frantic, shaking his head vehemently.

"Shh, I won't." Dean's tone was quiet and soothing, all the while keeping an eye on Sam's face. His brother was a stubborn one, and if there was any pain, Sam wouldn't tell him. But he would see it in his facial expression, and if necessary, he would stop, no matter what Sam wanted. He felt himself sink deeper, his balls resting against Sam's ass. Heat surrounded his cock and Dean's eyes finally shifted, moaning at the sight of being buried inside his brother. "Mmm, yeah...so good, Sammy...." He slid halfway out and returned, undulating his hips. "How does it feel now?"

"Wonderful." Sam was sighing, a small smile on his face. 

"Look at me, Sam."

Sam's eyes fluttered open; they were glazed, pupils blown, the hazel barely visible. 

Dean smiled back, pulled out, bit Sam's thigh and slid back in. 

That small smile of Sam's became a grin. "Dean...please...yes...more...."

Gritting his teeth, Dean began a slow thrusting movement, canting his hips, needing to hit that one spot....

"OH GOD YES!"

He hit it...and hit it again...and again. Sam's cock was twitching and Dean took it in his palm, jerking him slow, feeling it grow hard within his tight grasp. "That's it, Sammy...I'm gonna come in you and you're gonna cream for me." He thrust deeper, and when Sam began to clench his muscles around Dean's cock..."FUCK YEAH, SAMMY!"...he was coming hard, coming inside Sam, and Sam was coming again, all over his hand. It took a few minutes for Dean to stop moving, for his body to calm itself. Sam's legs slid from his shoulders as his cock slid from the warmth of Sam's ass, and Dean actually whimpered, blinking back a couple of his own tears.

"Dean....?"

"Thank you, Sammy...thank you...."

Now it was Sam who wiped tears away, bringing Dean's mouth down to his...and smirking. "You're having a chick-flick moment."

"Tell anyone," Dean returned the smirk, "and they'll never find the body." His lips were upon Sam's, the two sharing a mutually possessive kiss.

They parted for air and both whispered, "Mine." Grinning at one another, they both corrected themselves with, "Yours," and began to laugh. 

"I love you, Dean," Sam murmured.

"I know," Dean replied, watching Sam's eyes lower, his grin slowly fading. "Hey," Dean got his attentions again, "I love you, too, Sammy."

"It's Sam." Sam's smile returned. 

"Sammy," Dean started, ignoring his request, "I need to move, so I can take my pants off. I'm getting a cramp." He stood and got rid of them, leaning down for a quick kiss. "Wet cloth, clean up, no fun being sticky." Dean came back, cleaned them up, and lay down. He opened his arm and motioned Sam to lay with him, tightening his hold as Sam settled in. Stroking Sam's hair, he smiled a bit shyly. "I would have added you to my friend's list, but I didn't know you had a journal. So can I friend you now, Sammy?"

"If I can friend you back."

"Deal." 

"What's your Journal name, Dean?"

"Hunter79," Dean snickered. "And yours?"

Sam flushed pink. 

"Sam....?"

Sam shook his head, growing red.

"How bad could it be?" Dean asked, seeing the red deepen to crimson. "If I'm going to friend you, you have to tell me."

Sam opened his mouth and shut it...twice. 

"C'mon, Sam, tell me."

"Promise not to laugh?"

"I won't...I swear."

Sam nodded and buried his face in Dean's shoulder. "DeansGeek." He waited for the chuckles, but when they didn't come, he raised his eyes. "You're not laughing."

"It's perfect, Sam." Dean stole one last kiss before he shut off the light. "Just perfect." He was enjoying the silence, of holding Sam within his arms in the darkness, the raw heat of Sam's bare flesh against his. He was just about asleep when....

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You ripped my shirt."

"Go to sleep, Sammy."

**FIN**


End file.
